Against The Leaves of Time
Introduction Deep in the thick forest of Genosha, many of the tall vegetation was as thick as fog, making it difficult for Tori Akahada to cross through without getting so much as four to five scratches. One of the guild members had a serious injury and with her teacher taking on the task of medical control, it was up to Tori to find the herb that would cure the wound. She tracked her way forward, not knowing that far behind her, there was another man following in standard hiking gear with a large backpack on. Passing through into a path, she suddenly found herself in front of three large beasts, each one with sharp fangs and drooling mouths. "Oh great, I didn't want to use magic at all, and with these guys, my magic won't be able to out last them" She said getting into fighting postion. "Need a hand?" A calm, collected voice rang out through the tense atmosphere, temporarily distracting the hesitant beasts. Suddenly, a pained howl of agony rang through the air as a solid construct of some kind of pressurized, compressed magic was smashed against the side of one of the beast, severely crippling it as the large beast collapsed onto the ground. Soon, a dark-silhouetted figure leapt from the surrounding growth before slowly gravitating in front of the girl, instinctively protecting her while oozing out his magic through the atmosphere as to frighten the beasts off. "Well, what are y'all waiting for? Scram." Jay Grigoryants calmly growled through his teeth. The two frightened beasts turned toward one another, and quickly fled toward the diection they came, eventually dissappearing through the underbrush. Jay turned to the girl who was glancing at him with a look mixed of shock, awe, and confusion, before he heard the painful whimper of the wounded beast. He flinched, before slowly walking, albeit hesitantly, towards the large animal, before kneeling down next to it, gently placing his hands upon its side as they glowed a bright green. The beast, caught off guard, attempted to retaliate in its injured form, but Jay held it still while healing it with his Healing Magic. After said healing process was completed, he released the beast while patting its side, shooing it off into dark abyss that was the forest. As the large animal turned to leave, it took one final glance back towards Jay before racing off out of sight.'' Now'', Jay thought,'' time to figure why this girl is wandering such a dangerous area. Alone''. "Hey, pleasure to meet you," At this, he extendes his hand out in greeting to the girl, "Name's Jay. Jay Grigoryants. Who might you be, miss?" She grinned happliy, "You can call me Tori, Tori Akahada, a member of the Phantom Breaker Guild. Thanks for the help, but I could've taken those wimps by myself" She said grinning happily as she then suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place. "Listen Jay, I need some help, my guild has come down with something bad, and my teacher told me to find some very special herbs deep in the middle of the forest, here these" She said quickly grabbing a parchment and showing it to him that showed a blue and pink plant. Jay chuckled whilst retracting his hand. "Pleasure to meet'cha, Tori. Anytime, and besides," At this, he pauses and wink at Tori knowingly, "I know you could have." Jay's eyes widened slightly before narrowing seriously at the situation that Tori began to describe to him, before his eyes widened in suprise at the image shown to him on the parchment in her hand. "You're looking for the same herb as well? What a coincidence, yeah? How about this, I'll help you if you help me. When we find some of those herbs, if we do, we'll collect enough herbs for the both of us; of course, you get first pick, seeing as its your guildmates who're in dire need of it. And also, you can lead the way, since you've been around these parts before and know the geography of Genosha better than me." Tori nodded and quickly gathered her supplies as she and Jay began their walk deeper and deeper into the forest, passing through to a clearing, Tori decided to ask some questions. "So these herbs, why are you looking for them?" She asked looking back at Jay. Jay sighed, "My mother. Recently, she was afflicted by a severe disease that makes a person really sick and physically tired. She hasn't been able to get off of the bed, and has to be monitored constantly to make sure her fever doesn't escalate. I was unable to heal her; however, if I can obtain the herb, I can use its healing properties to create a medication to help cure my mother." Jay once again sighed in frustration and discomfort as he ran his fingers through hs hair. "I'm not trying to be rude here, but I'm a bit curious as to what your guildmates caught?" "Some kind of infectious virus, so far it's only been strong class mages, people like me and the other weaker ones seem to be immune" Tori said as she made another opening for them. "My teacher thinks that this plant might be the key". "Hmmm... then we may be dealing with the same problem here, especially since my mother is a powerful ex-mage; she still has her enormous magic reserves." Jay contemplated aloud. "Perhaps this is some sort of powerful parasitic disease that feeds off of large quantities of magic in mages. Unfortunately, that's not important. What's important," he then points out the herbs in Tori's possession, "Is finding more of those herbs." "My teacher told me that there was a large amount near the middle of this forest, but it's not exaclty something that any normal person can reach, it's suppose to be guarded by some big beasts" Tori replied pulling out a map and passing it to her companion to show where her teacher had marked the map. Category:Phantombeast Category:Claustrophobiatic Category:Roleplay